Hammering His Way into the Heart of a Werewolf
by KJ-SlashBug
Summary: Just a quick little story I decided to do, mainly because I wanted to upload something to this site. Wade Barrett/Justin Gabriel. Rated M because it's slashy stuff and swearing. Co-wrote with my good friend Red Icewater. Seriously, check his work out after reading this.


**Title: Hammering His Way into the Heart of a Werewolf**

**Pairing: Justin Gabriel/Wade Barrett**

**Disclaimer: Look. Do I really have to write this? I mean I think it's pretty fucking obvious that I don't own Wade, or Justin, or the WWE. Do I look like a billionaire? No.**

* * *

Justin walked into the locker room, knowing fully well what would be behind that door. A seething British champion. Well, a former champion. Wade Barrett had just lost his Intercontinental Championship to The Miz, and what made it worse for Wade, the match hadn't even been on the main show. Seeing the Englishman in such a state of rage wasn't out of the ordinary, but still, nobody wanted to be on the bad side of an angry Wade Barrett.

"Wade, calm down." Justin said, approaching his former Nexus and Corre team mate.

The look that Wade was giving Justin was a look of absolute scorn. Calm down? Calm down?! Justin wouldn't be so calm if he was in Wade's shoes. If looks could kill, Wade's stare would be lethal.

"Excuse me?" The Brit clenched a fist as he stepped towards his former ally. "What the bloody Hell are you doing in my locker room anyway, Gabriel?" The final word was addressed with total coldness. "If you want to remain in one piece, I suggest you turn yourself around and get out of my damn locker room!"

Justin just smiled. "You know what Wade? You're already on thin ice with all of the other superstars, so I really wouldn't want to be pushing away somebody who actually cares about you." Justin knew that what he was saying could result in an uncalled for Bull Hammer, but he didn't care. He just cared about a friend, who at this point in time, looked like he was going to explode into several pieces.

"Think of the history Wade. Nexus, Corre, who had your back the most throughout that? Was it Otunga? No. Was it Heath? No. Who was it? Oh wait, it was me. So calm down because I'm sick of you being a whiny bastard when things don't go your way."

"You think that I need a friend right now? After what I just went through with Mizanin?" Wade said. He would probably regret it later, but the anger was getting the best of him. "Unless you can get that title from Miz and give it to me, then I don't need your help." The last five words sounded shaky. Wade clearly didn't say that, it was just a matter of speaking before thinking things through. He was angry, and although he didn't want to push his closest friend away, that was what his anger looked to be doing.

Justin continued to smile. "Wade. The rematch clause?" He laughed a little. Wade could be such an idiot sometimes. 'I heard Miz is off to film another movie anyway. They only made you lose because his undefeated record at Wrestlemania is still intact. They still want you to be champ. So, you say you don't need my help? Well, there's always another person they're planning on giving the title too. And I know he'd be really happy to accept it if you said no."

Of course! The rematch clause! Why hadn't Wade thought of it himself? It hurt his ego that Justin thought of the idea first, but if it meant getting the title back, then his ego could suffer on this occasion. "You being serious right now Gabriel?"

"As a heart attack."

Wade didn't even need that answer. Justin's smiling nod was all he needed to see. "I… I don't know what to say…" Wade was at a loss for words. A total rarity for him.

"You should say yes before they give it to this other person!" Justin persuaded. "Oh. By the way, the other person is me." He smiled; his grin getting wider every second, if that was even possible. "I'd rather you have the title you've worked so hard for though. I'll get it one day."

"Well. That's awfully…. Sweet." Being nice was a new concept to the Brit. He felt himself struggle to come to terms with it. "Thanks Gabriel. It means a lot." The tone may have been somewhat unconvincing, but Wade showed an actual smile of sincerity. He didn't normally smile, he didn't even like smiling, but it was just to show his thanks to Justin, which was the least he could do to repay him for his good deed.

"You're welcome Barrett." Justin said, a cheeky wink appearing on his face. "And could you do something for me while Tyson's away?" he asked, his grin, again, getting even wider.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this… But what is it anyway, Justin?" Wade said, a slight sigh escaping his lips. He was still smiling though. He was still flattered by the niceness of the South African, even with their history together.

"Well. Seeing as I'm the one who told you about all of this, you should talk to creative, see if I can be the first number one contender to your title…." Justin's grin subsided at that point. Maybe he was asking for too much. "Or not. It's your choice."

"I'll think about it." The Englishman smirked. He wanted to see how Justin would react. He wanted to see what type of emotion Justin would show. He wanted to see if Justin would get riled up from those four words. It wasn't likely, but it wasn't impossible either.

"C'mon Wade. You know I'm a lot calmer than you. You can't make me mad easily big guy." Justin's smile had now appeared back on his face. "And you'll do more than think about it. I know you'll do it, because you know you love me really." Justin gave the biggest, cutest and cheesiest grin he could, almost like a kid who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and didn't want to get in trouble.

Wade couldn't help but chuckle, no matter how hard he tried to stifle it. Justin's cheesiness was just too much. "I don't know about that. I mean what would Tyson think if he heard you say that to big old bad Wade Barrett?"

"Well, he's dating Natalya, so obviously he wouldn't have a problem with it. And you know it's true Wade. After all, we have history. All those times it was just me and you rooming together, in both Nexus and the Corre." Justin walked over to the bigger man now that his rage had subsided. He knew that Wade knew exactly what he was talking about, and was hoping that these not so subtle hints would remind him of that.

Wade was a little suspicious of how close Justin was getting to him. His smile gradually reduced itself, until there was no longer a smile on the Englishman's face. "Seems like you're going to give me a little reminder of our history, whether I remember it or not." He didn't know quite what Justin had in mind. That was the unpredictability of the Cape Town Werewolf coming into play.

Justin's smile hadn't disappeared like Wade's had. "Well then Wade Barrett. Let me give you a history lesson." Justin laughed at his own words, realising how cheesy he was actually being. "I remember that one night, we fooled around a bit. Short story, things escalated quickly, and by the end of the night, you had me howling like the werewolf that I am." Justin was now staring directly into Wade's eyes. Raising himself onto his tiptoes he whispered into the bigger man's ear. "I remember it all."

"And you think I don't?" Wade's voice was deep and husky. It almost made Justin shiver, just from its low pitch. "As bloody cliché as this is, I remember that encounter. Every night, Justin. Every. Night." Wade whispered back as he bent down a little to Justin's level.

Justin could now not stop smiling even if he wanted to. "Glad to see I'm memorable then."

"And obviously I am." The bearded Brit smirked. "I bet Tyson and Kelly and whoever else you've banged has never made you feel the way that I have."

Justin laughed at Wade's choice of words. "Whoever else I've banged is right. Because I didn't fuck you. Last thing I remember is you're Barrett Barrage inside me." Justin smirked. "And it was good."

"And you never will shorty." Wade chuckled again. He was tempted to ruffle Justin's black locks of hair, but he didn't do so. "You like my Bull Hammer too much anyway. And I am always good."

"Hey, Wade?" Justin looked up at the taller man. "Do you ever wonder what would've happened if we had dated? I mean, you've told me stuff you haven't told anyone else, you know a lot about me that no one else does, I'm the only one who seems to be able to calm you down." Justin then looked at the floor, thinking he'd asked too much of the Brit, without even saying the words.

"Justin, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Wade was thankful he was able to spit it out. If he hadn't, his jaw would've most likely dropped to the floor from the sheer shock.

"Kind of." The South African replied, still not making eye contact with Wade. "It's ok if you don't want to though. I'll just do my usual thing and be a wandering werewolf again. I'm used to being alone now. I mean, every stable I've been in has ended, and Tyson's injured himself."

"Stop making yourself look like a bloody sympathy case, Justin. You're better than that!" Not quite what Wade had wanted to say, but there was no going back now. "I'm not sure about the whole dating in public thing. Every smark would have a field day if they heard about two WWE superstars being queers, and Vince would probably castrate us if he found out. What about in secret?" Wade asked. He was hopeful that Justin would say yes, but then again, Justin was known for his unpredictability.

And unpredictability was right. Justin did something he'd never done before, he screamed like a banshee. In fact it was so loud he was sure everybody in the MetLife Stadium would've heard it. He was angry. No, not even angry. He totally lost it. "Secret? That's all you want me to be? A dirty little secret that you can have your way with whenever you want, and no one will find out? Just because you're worried about what people will think? Fuck you Wade! I thought you were different."

"What?" Wade was confused. "You're angry? You're not thanking me? If we dated in public, do you know how quickly your WWE career would go down the drain? Heck, do you know how quick your wrestling career would go down the drain? Do you really value me over your wrestling career?"

"You know what? I actually do! I'd rather not have a career if it meant I could be with you! Do you even know why I came in here to attempt to calm you down? It's because I fucking love you Wade Barrett! And I have done since we were in the Nexus!" Justin panted for breath, losing some energy as all the rage poured out of him.

Wade's silence spoke volumes. He was simply stunned. This was a bombshell and a half being dropped on him. He really didn't know how to react to this. "Look Justin, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way about me." Wade's hand gently made contact with Justin's shoulder. He was waiting to see if Justin would push it back, or accept the gesture.

"Get the fuck off of me." Justin said, shrugging the hand off of his shoulder. "Big old Wade Barrett. Never thinking about others. Never knowing what goes on behind the scenes. All he cares about is winning and titles. You know what; I was an idiot to think that you would ever feel the same way."

"Hey! Don't act like you think you know me!" Wade said, almost yelling at the other ravenette. "You've only caught a glimpse of what Wade Barrett is like. You don't know how much passion I put into this business. You don't know how much blood, sweat and tears I've shed in the ring. You don't know how much I fucking love you!"

Now it was Justin's turn to be surprised. He slowly turned his head so he was facing his former team mate. "What… What did you just say?"

"There! I said it! I fucking love you! You can laugh at big old Wade Barrett now." Wade's face soured up.

A smile began to form on Justin's face for the third time. "I've wanted to hear that for ages." He said. "Please, kiss me Wade. Kiss me like you used to."

Wade turned around slowly, not believing the words that had escaped Justin's lips. He thought he would get laughed at, but he didn't. As cute as Justin's distinct South African twang may had been, Wade didn't want to hear anything else escape his lips. So, Wade complied with what Justin requested, and made sure that his lips would crash onto Justin's. Heated was a total understatement, as the two ravenettes would engage in the most passionate lip-lock that either had encountered in their lives.

Justin broke the kiss momentarily, a smile on his dashing face, and his dark eyes lit up. "I love you." He said quickly, before jumping into Wade's arms and attaching his lips to Wade's, his new lover.

Wade wouldn't say a thing in response. The only way he would respond was through intertwining his tongue with his new beau's, whilst he carried said beau with the greatest of ease. Love was clearly in the air between these two.

* * *

**Well. This was nice. Honestly, I've been so busy with work for school and everything that I haven't been able to upload anything to this site in ages. And I've had loads of plans to do so, but then it's a bigger pile up of work.**

**Shout out to one of my main guys Red Icewater who helped me write this. He's awesome, go and check out his work. Seriously. Go. Do it. You won't be disappointed.**

**Reviews are always much appreciated as I love to know what you like and dislike, hopefully more good points than bad.**

**And I will see you guys…. I don't know, hopefully I'll get something up at some time in summer when my exams are over.**

**BYEEEEEE!**

**KJ**


End file.
